Darkness Choose Me
by KristianTPQ
Summary: There are three known wielders of the keyblade: Sora, Riku and King Mickey. Who would’ve known there were more? Well King Mickey of course! But do you think he would warn the others of me? Nope, of course not. AxelOC May have lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Title:** Darkness Choose Me  
**Author:** KristianTPQ  
**Genre:** Action/Romance  
**Pairings:** Axel/OC Roxas/OC  
**Warnings:** May contain lemons in later chapters. Contains language. Contains action. Come on, do you really care what it has in it?  
**Rated:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, although I wish I did, I'd be loaded. But I don't. I do however, own the OC character, so NO TOUCHY  
**Summary:** There are three known wielders of the keyblade: Sora, Riku and King Mickey. Who would've known there were more? Well King Mickey of course! But do you think he would warn the others of me? Nope, of course not.

_Chapter 1: Intro_

"Keyblade? Nope never heard of it." I said to the stranger. He had come up to me and asked me if I heard a rumor about a boy with a sword called the "Keyblade". Of course I had heard of the mysterious and almighty Keyblade. It's kind of hard not to know about it if you wield one yourself. Only three people you know of wield them. King Mickey, Riku, and Sora. You see, everything is made out of light. And everything is also made out of darkness. There is an in between and then the guardian.

Sora, the boy I'm sure the stranger was talking about, is the weilder of light. He is full of the light and uses his Keyblade for "the good of people and the heart of all worlds". He controls small parts of the elements: fire, blizzard, cure, thunder, reflect, and magnet. I'm not sure if he has anymore. I have never personally met Sora. Never want to, too.

Ahh, who's next? Yes, Riku. Very handsome for his age. He is the wielder of the in between. His heart can't make up its mind and has split itself into two personalities, both make Riku, Riku. He wields a keyblade made of the light and dark. He never unleashes his full power. He is afraid of the darkness that is in him. I've met Riku once. Good time that was.

And for the last wielder, King Mickey, the guardian. The guardian's job is supposed to be to keep and even amount of light and darkness in the world and make sure both sides are equal. After all, you can't have the moon without the sun and visa-versa.

I'm the last wielder of them all. The most unheard of too. The wielder of darkness. I can do all the elements of magic that Sora can do, but I specialize in fire and (instead of blizzard, however) water. I, unlike Sora, also have another ability. I can summon the Heartless with ease. I can also summon Nobodies but they are much harder. I have a pet Heartless. It may seem weird but he is better than any dog or cat you will ever know. I named him Lumin. Lumin is an ordinary shadow who is with me were ever I go, or is completing his assigned missions that mostly consist of guiding lost hearts to the realm of Kingdom Hearts itself. The only person who knows of who I really am is King Mickey. He comes to see me about once a year. Just to check up on me and see if I'm "conspiring against the balance" or something like that. Me, myself, couldn't care less about the balance. I don't care about using the Keyblade either. In fact, I don't use it, only in serious emergencies. I use my weapon that I got personalized by Kupo, the Moogle. It's called the Wishgranter. It is a sword that is black and has Nox Noctis written on its blade. Latin for 'Darkness'. The Wishgranter is not only a sword, there's also a reason why it is called the Wishgranter. It can turn into any weapon of my choice if I wish upon it. The problem is, I learn new weapons as I gain more experience with it. I've only learned how to change it into a pair of charkams . Well, enough of my battle skills, on to my appearance. I usually where a black tangtop turtle neck and a black skirt that goes down to the middle of my thighs and also a pair of knee high boots. And no, they are boots, not high heels. I have long gray/dark blue hair and copper eyes. And I can't believe it. I forgot the most important thing. My name. My name is Ara.

I walked down the street watching people put up posters for the upcoming 'Struggle' battle. Everyone in town was excited about it because some 'Setzer' guy was coming. I didn't care. One day, just for the hell of it (and to teach a boy some respect), I had a Struggle battle. I won but never tried it again. I didn't like it. I had lived in the god-forsaking town for about a few months and I was already sick of it. Everyone had smiles and the sun was always shining. I love the sun, yes, but you have to have rain once in a while. It's fun to go and stand out in it and just look up and watch the rain fall from the sky and then land on miscellaneous things around you. But no, no rain here. I turned a corner and headed for my 'Home' which was basically a room in the mansion that nobody will go near.

"Ara!" a high-pitched squeaky voice had called. I turned around and saw no one, until I looked down. There was a small boy wearing a blue cloak and a witch's hat with a face on it, it was Vivi.

"Hello Vivi. What's up?" I replied. Vivi then turned around and ran away from me.

"Vivi?! Wha- wait up!" I yelled. I started running after him until something struck me in my back. It stuck there.  
I reached behind me and pulled it out. A dart. I looked around and I saw a man about 20 feet away from me. He had silver hair that was spiky on top He had brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and black tights with a long blue jacket that hung from his shoulders.

"Setzer?" I asked. I had seen him in pictures on the Struggle posters.

"You're mine." was all he said in return, and then started to run after me.

'Loser' I thought to myself.

I opened my hand up to summon my Wishgranter, but there was a problem, it wouldn't come to me!

'Damn that dart was poisoned!'

I started to run away, not knowing of how strong I would be without my powers against a Struggle champion. I could barley breath as I ran through the Sandlot. I risked a glimpse behind me to see that he was still running after me with a cocky smirk on his face. And I realized, that I couldn't out run him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall

_Chapter 2: The Fall_

I ran out of the Sandlot and into the back ally. 'Damn this guy is fast!' I thought to myself. I couldn't breath and my chest was starting to hurt. I turned the corner to go up a steep slope when I lost my footing stepping on an isolated twig.

'Were the hell are the trees?!'

My face hit the pavement and a shadow was cast over me.

"Thought you could out run me? Ha!" Setzer cockingly mocked.

'Damnit!' I thought again to myself, I punched the pavement. Setzer burst out into an evil laugh even more. I saw the opportune moment and kneed him in the ball sack.

"OH!" he screeched kneeling to the pavement himself trying to catch his breath. With my chest still hurting I got up and started to run again. I ran up the hill but stopped when I seen some ledges coming onto the street. One by one, I made my way up to the top ledge.

'Lets see if the ass has enough brains to find me up here.'

From the top of the ledge, I could see the whole town. I sat and looked out at the sunset horizon.

'I wonder when the poison will where off.'

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, slowly trying to catch my breath.

"You know that you are like a giant in a field of midgets right?" said a cocky voice that disgusted me.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I screamed standing up.

"Because you're mine. And I WILL make you mine weather you like it or not." He stepped closer to me and I backed up. I started to loose my balance as the back of my feet started to skim the edge of the ledge. I regained my balance and steeped forward.

'No where to go!'

"You can't go anywhere, my dear." Setzer came directly up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Wanna make bet?"

It was at least a hundred foot drop, but anywhere was better than the pervert's arms. Plus I didn't care if I lived or died, I would just become a Heartless and Nobody anyway. I jumped and escaped Setzer's grasp.

"WAIT!" Setzer screamed, but I already had dropped six feet.

The drop seemed like it would take a decade to reach the bottom. In the air I just lay there and thought over the tale of the Keyblade. As it has said in many books: "It's warriors use it with pride and are not one to fail or fall." I smirked at the thought. I could prove millions of books wrong! I use the Keyblade in a last resort situation. I have failed millions of times. And there I was, falling to my death.

I looked up at the orange sky. I could tell that the ground was coming up soon.

"I wonder what it will be like becoming a Nobody." I said to myself.

"Want to find out?" a man's voice said.

And my vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Reliving

_Chapter 3: Reliving_

"Ara! Come on Ara!"

I opened my eyes to see a girl standing over me. She had bright green eyes and long blonde hair. It was Mila, my childhood friend. I was lying down in the sand looking at the afternoon sky. I sat up to see that I was in a playground. I looked behind me and seen a swing set.

"Silly! I told you not to jump! Are you alright?"

I remembered this. I was around twelve. And this was that day.

'Mila! Oh my God!' I thought. I tried to say the words but it didn't come out. Instead, I said:

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rubbing the back of my head, I stood and Mila and I started laughing. It stopped when I seen a fire in the distance, towards the village, our home, my home.

"Mila! Look at that!" I said pointing it out.

"Ara, let's go! Our parents!"

We took off running towards the village.

'Damnit Mila! You knew you were faster than me!' I thought screaming and starting to cry in the mind of my 12-year-old self.

Sure enough, Mila was faster than me and ran ahead, just as the whole town caught on fire.

"MILA!" I screamed falling to the pavement watching my home burn.

My body started to burn as the fire spread farther and farther across my small world.

I screamed as the fire started to crawl up my body. I put my arms in front of my face. The fire spread across my chest. I braced myself for my death to come but instead, I felt something heavy land in my hands. The fire went away and I blacked out.

I awoke sweating and wondering why I was reliving moments of my past. I sat and looked around me. I was on an at least king size bed with dark blue silk sheets. It felt like a waterbed. There were three windows all drawn half way open through dark blue curtains that looked identical to the sheets. The windows were tall and touched the floor. The floor had beige carpeting and the walls were white. The bed was up against the wall and to my right I could see a door that was open a few inches. I could see that it had a black and white tile floor, that must be the bathroom. Straight ahead of me, I could see a door that was closed.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought. I carefully got out of the bed, but fell back down.

'Oof! Waterbeds!' I got out of the bed (with much difficulty) and walked over to the closed door and opened it.

"You're awake." a black hooded man said. I backed up a few steps and stared at the man. He was at least a foot taller than me. He was wearing a black cloak that fell down to the tip of his feet. His shoes were black square boots. I couldn't see his face because he was hooded.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I screamed summoning my Wishgranter, however it still wouldn't come.

'Damn! The poison still hasn't worn off yet!'

"I am Xemnas. Leader of Organization XIII." the man said taking off his hood. He had long white hair and orange eyes.

"Okay, that answers one question now for the next. WHERE THE HELL AM I???!!!" I screamed getting in a fighting position. I didn't know how strong I was with out the Darkness to back me up, but I was going to give it a try.

"Xemnas, it seems like you're having trouble." another man said, appearing behind Xemnas from a black swirl vortex out of nowhere. He had, again, long white hair that was more pointed back with Xemnas and orange eyes. He had a X scar across his face.

"Who is this? Your evil twin sister twice removed on your cousin's wife's side?" I said getting more confused by the second. Scarface gave me a dirty look.

'I think I've gotten on his bad side...' I thought to myself.

"I'm Sai'x. And I have no relation to Xemnas." Scarface said tensing up his jaw line.

"Riiiiiight. Listen, I accept you people. You know, gay pride and all of that. But, WHERE AM I???!!!" I yelled once again.

Sai'x then summoned a big hammer/axe type thing and ran after me with it. I easily dodged it.  
'That thing makes him slow!'

"SAI'X!" Xemnas yelled.

Sai'x stopped on his attack then disappeared giving me one last dirty look.

Xemnas walked over to me. I backed up a little and got back into my fighting position. Xemnas simply put his hand on my fist.

"My dear, you are in the World that Never Was."


	4. Chapter 4: Numbers I, VII, and IX

_Chapter 4: Numbers I, VII, and IX_

Xemnas than disappeared in one of the black vortex things leaving me, once again, in this mysterious room.

"Perfect." I whispered to myself, closing the door and circling the room.

There was then, a knock at the door.

'Well, at least he's polite.' I thought thinking it was Xemnas again.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Look I- uh...hi?" I said staring at a guy with blonde hair kind of up in a mohawk. He had blue eyes and was wearing the same thing that Xemnas and Sai'x were wearing.

"Hi! You must be the girl. I'm Demyx. Nice to meet ya!" the guy said.

"Uh...yeah." I responded,

"Xemnas sent me to fetch you. He wants me to bring you to the Chamber of Naught."

"Wait, wait, wait a God damn minute! I'm not a fricken' dog you can just go bossing around! And why the hell did Xemnas send you? Is he afraid that he'll get his ass kicked?" I yelled.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx replied.

"Are you a dog of Xemnas' too?"

"Ye-wait! No! I'm not! I'm my own self!"

"Exactly, so why are you doing Xemnas' dirty work?"

"Tut! Just come with me!" Demyx took a step closer to me and went to grab for my arm. I pulled away and got in my fighting position.

"No." I replied. Demyx backed up and looked frightened. I dropped my fists, and smirked with a little chuckle.

"What?" Demyx asked trying to put on a serious face.

"Heh, nothing." I mumbled walking towards him. I felt sorry for Demyx. He mustn't be a good fighter and  
Xemnas sent him to fetch me. I stopped right in front of him.

"Where to?" I asked. Demyx smiled, turned around and lead me out of the room. I turned to close the door and realized there was a 'I' written on it. It was carved right into the door. I traced my finger over the sketch.

"It's Xemnas' number." Demyx said noticing I was observing the door.

'Roman numerals. Number one?' I thought.

"Xemnas is your leader?" I asked.

"Yeah." Demyx answered with a sigh.

"And you are?"

"Number IX."

"And Sai'x?"

"You've meet him?"

"Yes."

"Number VII. You're late. And we are growing impatient." Sai'x said from behind me. I quickly turned around and stared at Sai'x.

"You know, this is really pissing me off."

Sai'x stared at me emotionlessly.

"Come." he said, starting to walk down the long hallway.

"I'm not you dog! You do not order me around!" I screamed. Sai'x turned around and growled at me. He lifted up his hand and summoned two Nobodies that I'd never seen before. They were huge and had an axe/hammer thing just like Sai'x.

"Uh, I think you'd better go." Demyx said, slowly making his way behind me.

I didn't want to start a fight, plus I would surely lose against the Nobodies and Sai'x. I sighed, giving up.

"Fine."

I walked up to Sai'x. Him, Demyx, and the Nobodies watching me the whole way.

"Lead the way." I said bowing mockingly.

"Hmph." Sai'x muttered. The Nobodies disappeared and Demyx sighed in relief.

The journey was long and quite. Sai'x lead me through the mysterious corridors and Demyx followed behind. The halls were very perplexing. Some looked like it was put together from sheet metal, then some looked like there were no walls of floor at all. Some looked like a regular hall in a mansion, then some were just, white.  
We stopped, finally, at a big white door that had a pointy cross at the top and half a heart at the bottom, on it. Sai'x opened the door and walked in. Demyx walked past me and walked in as well, but stopped a few feet in the room and held out his hand.

"C'mon." he said and smiled. I smiled quickly to show that his offer was appreciated. I walked in the door and looked around me.

The room was all white and had 13 thrones at all different heights around the room. There was five empty thrones, the rest were all occupied by people with the black cloak on. Some of them had their hoods up, and some of them down. Demyx put his had on my shoulder and smiled.

"Demyx!" I recognized the voice as Xemnas'. I looked up and at highest throne and seen Xemnas glaring emotionlessly at Demyx.

"Uh." Demyx studdered. He ran to one of the empty thrones and jumped on it, sitting down.

"Now then. We can begin." Xemnas said, "Girl!"

I looked around and noticed that no one was answering him. I also noticed that he was looking at me.

"Wait! Don't tell me that you fricken' kidnapped me and you don't even know my name!" I screamed. I could hear a few chuckles going around only to be stopped by a couple death glares by Xemnas. He looked back at me.

"My name is Ara."

"Ara, welcome to Organization XIII!" Xemnas said raising his arms above his head.

"What? Wait a sec. You guys are the infamous Organization XIII?"

"You've heard of us?" Xemnas asked raising an eyebrow. I saw a dilemma. Not every body knows about the  
Heartless and Nobodies. I only knew of Organization XIII from King Mickey. To me, they just seemed like a bunch of panzies in cool bath robes.

"Yea. Maybe once or twice. I've heard the name from people around some towns I've been to." I lied resting my head in my hands.

"She's lying!" a male voice cried out.

"I agree." Sai'x responded.

"It does not matter." Xemnas announced, "What matters is Kingdom Hearts."

My eyes opened wide at the mention of Kingdom Hearts. As a person made of Darkness, I was expected to be "seeking out the light" or "corrupting the light". Therefore, I was expected to be screwing around with Kingdom Hearts. At least that's what everybody thinks. Kingdom Hearts was the closest thing you could get to Purity of Light.

So that means, that these loons, were seeking out... the light?


	5. Chapter 5: Face Defeat

_Chapter 5: Face Defeat_

I could feel a pair of eyes staring deep into mine. I easily recognized who was staring at me. Sai'x.  
I turned and stared back right at him. He continued. Was he trying to frighten me? Or was he trying to find out what was lurking in the deep depths of my dark heart?

"Ara. You are to become one of us." Xemnas said breaking the connection.

"What?" I said turning to him.

"You are going to help us grow in numbers and to collect more hearts." Xemnas restated.

"No I am not."

"My dear, you have no choice. After all, we saved your life."

"I didn't asked to be saved."

"You owe us."

"I wanted to die!" I yelled. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I realized now how desperate for death I really was. These guys were just making it worse. I once again tried to summon my Wishgranter. I harnessed all of the power within my body and let out a scream. I closed my eyes and a tear rolled swiftly down my face as the Wishgranter landed gracefully in my right hand. I got into my battle position.

I looked up at Xemnas and seen that he was smirking. He lifted up his hand and spread his fingers out. I realized that he was summoning something himself. My grip tightened. I was prepared for anything. Three silver Nobodies appeared in front of me. They were shorter than me and looked like a human. They bounced around as well. They were Dusks. The only Nobody I could summon. I looked behind me and there were three more. I was surrounded. I looked back up at Xemnas to see that he was still smirking. I looked at the Dusk right in front of me and leaped at it, slashing it with the Wishgranter. The Dusks then went after me. I knew everything about Dusks, therefore, I knew that their weakness was their back side. I carefully, yet swiftly, moved behind the Dusks and struck. Quickly and with ease, I went through the sixth Dusk. I looked back up at Xemnas and he pointed slightly above my head. He was signaling to look behind me. I slowly turned around to see the whole room filled with Dusks. I let out a slight grunt and lifted my weapon, then attacked. I killed one, then two, then five, then ten, then twenty, soon I reached fifty. I stopped to catch my breath and look at how many were left. It looked like about another fifty. Then another Dusk appeared. Followed by another one, and another one. Soon, the fifty Dusks that I had killed were back again. I screamed again and killed twenty more Dusks. Soon, I was out of breath and will. I knelt down and dropped my Wishgranter.

I had been defeated.

The Dusks all disappeared and I was left lying in a pool of defeat. I felt a tear drop on my hand. I picked up my Wishgranter and made my way towards the door of the white room. Feeling everyone's eyes fall on my back and sensing the smiles of Xemnas and Sai'x.

I was to be an Organization XII member.


	6. Chapter 6: Thankful?

_Chapter 6: Thankful?_

I walked down the long hallway, trying to get as far away from the White Room as possible. I turned to see how far I'd gotten. Not very. I could still see the upside-down heart symbol perfectly.  
My eyes started to tear. I was to be made into a Nobody. There was no escaping that. I started to run down the hallway, clinging to my instinct with every step I took. Maybe I could find an exit somewhere along these never ending hallways. I took a left. Maybe I could steal a Gummi Ship and leave to yet another one of my unadventured worlds. I took a right. I stopped running. Down the hallway I had just taken, was a large door, a door that looked like it could lead me out of this castle. I jogged towards it. A rainfall of hope showered over me, leaving me drenched head to toe in serenity.

I opened the door. I was right, it lead to the outside world, but not what I wanted. I slowly stepped outside onto he giant balcony and peered over the railing.

I was in a giant city covered with darkness. I could see people walking below like absolutely nothing was wrong, even though they had a giant castle in the middle of their city. I looked up at the sky and was struck by awe.

Even though we were in a city, you could see the stars perfectly, but that's not what really amazed me. It was the heart-shaped full moon that struck me.

Remembering that I had to escape, I looked down at the street again.

Damn.

It was at least four stories high. I fell to my knees, head between the bars on the railing, looking down at the innocent civilians.

"I can't escape this hell..." I said to myself, tears pouring down my face.

"I hope you're no thinking about jumping, 'cause I'm not going after you." a male said from behind me. I quickly stood up and turned around. The guy was leaning against the doorframe staring at me with a smile across his face, arms folded at his chest. He had spiky red hair and green eyes with strange triangles under them. He was a few inches taller than me and wore the black cloak. I summoned my Wishgranter. He stood straight and his smile widened.

"Alright! Fight, fight, fight!" he laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and started scratching the back of his spiky head.

"Well, right now, I don't want you to jump." he said, watching me.

"And why not?" I asked dropping my guard (my Wishgranter) and stepping back, moving closer to the edge of the balcony. "Why don't you want me to jump, huh? It's my descion if I want to end my life, not yours!" I stopped as my back hit the railing.

"Because, I don't want to be responsible for your death if I can't save you when you jump."

"Hmph." I said and pulled myself over the railing I stood there holding on to the railing looking down at the people below.

"It would make it easier for you guys anyways. Once I die, my Heartless and Nobody will be released. You were going to kill me anyways, or torture me. So why not save you the trouble?" I gloomily remarked.

The man ran over to me.

"Come on! Don't do this!" he said grabbing for my arm. My natural reaction told me to get my arm out of the way, so I unexpectedly let go of the railing, making me lose my balance. I fell off and was being held up by my left arm, my weaker arm. I screamed as I fell and closed my eyes.

I reached my right hand out for the cement of the balcony, trying to pull myself up, but I lost my grip of the railing and was stuck hanging from the cement.

'This is it', I thought to myself, 'This is how I die.'

"Hold on! I gotcha!" the man said reaching for me. He couldn't stretch far enough though.

"Comon! Give me your hand!" he yelled at me.

Could I trust this man not to drop me?  
Wait, what was I thinking? I was the one who got myself into this situation. I was the one who had wanted to die. Why do I care now if he dropped me or not? But I didn't understand why he wanted to help me. Surely, he understood what I was getting at when I told him what would happen when I die. Or maybe he didn't want me to die to have the pleasure of torturing me later on? Or maybe he wanted to aggravate me by constantly reminding me of how he had saved my life and how I'm in debt to him? Either way, sooner or later, I was going to die.

"But not this way." I said to myself and reached for the man's black leather gloved hand, leaving myself dangling by my other hand. He leaned forward a little more. I was amazed at how his hair retained the same shape even when leaning forward.

My hand clasped his hand with one last thrust of power on my part. His hand, even though gloved, was unusually warm.

The man grunted as he pulled me to my feet and stepped back as I jumped over the railing.

"You know, you're pretty heavy." he said catching his breath.

I stood next to the man and watched him breath, preparing for him to take me away. He seen me watching him and looked back at me.

"See something ya like?" he asked with a cocky grin accompying the question.

A question rose in my head. Should I thank someone for saving me even though, eventually, they would kill me? I tore my eyes away from he man and looked down to my shoes.

"Thank you." I whispered and walked past the man and into the hallway preparing to search for another exit.


	7. Chapter 7: Rhythms

_Chapter 7: Rhythms_

"How do they find their own way around this place?" I asked to no one in particular. The hallways seemed never ending and just when you think the hallway will end, there is a door that leads to another mysterious room or a turn in which will lead to another eternal hallway.

I was surprised that the man who saved me had not followed me. I found it also strange that I had not caught another glance at the "Men in Black". It's not that I wanted to see them; I just believed that they would at least try and stop me from escaping. What kind of bad guys were these? They put me in a waterbed (not a dark, cold dungeon), when I was unconscious. They don't barge into rooms when they are unwanted. They can be kind. They'll help you up if you fall off a balcony. But the worst of all is that they don't even know your name!

Really impressive.

I turned into a long hallway with doors on either side. The doors, I noticed, each had a Roman numeral on it. I walked down the hallway. It looked familiar. At the end of it, was another door with, of course, a number etched on it. I studied the number.

I.

Damn. I was back to Xemnas' room.

I grunted. It really didn't matter if anyone heard me.

I realized then why the men didn't bother to find me. It was because I couldn't even find my own way out of here, and they knew I'd get lost. They could find me no problem. But they wanted to watch me aggravate myself by getting lost in the abyss of hallways. They were probably hiding in dark corners right now.

"Bastards." I whispered to myself. I glanced around the hallway to all the dark corners. Nothing that I could see.

"Now, that isn't nice. Not all of us are bastards.", said a masculine voice behind me. I turned around and, of course, nobody was there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled at the hallway, still trying to find the source of the voice.

"As if.", said the man followed by a short laugh.

I summoned my Wishgranter.

"Oh, sc-aaa-rry." said the man sarcastically.

There was silence. The only thing I heard was the sound of my mind racing. I looked around me, turning at the same time.

Movement.

I looked down the long hallway and seen a door open. A black, shadowed figure stepped out and closed the door. The figure looked a little shorter than I and had spiky hair. And by the outline of his shadow, I could tell that he was wearing a black cloak. He started to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction that I was. I followed him. Maybe this guy could show me the door to freedom.

I had been following this guy for five minutes. This boy memorized me. His movements, the sound of his steps, the smell of his breath. Everything was in a rhythm. For some reason, I couldn't stop myself from wondering about him. I felt that we had a connection. Me, a connection to someone else? Pft! Right! But somehow, I had felt like this before, if only I could remember were from…

I followed the rhythm of the boy's footsteps, slowing my heart rate to match his steps exactly. Wishgranter had disappeared sometime ago. I felt that the boy wasn't bothered by me. I was positive that he knew someone was near by. Even though I trained myself to be stealthy, I was no master at it.

There was a change in rhythm. The boy had stopped. I hid behind a statue shaped like a gargoyle, and silently, observed the boy.

"Roxas!" somebody yelled in a funny greeting kind of way.

"Hey Axel." my prey answered. The boy's name was Roxas; the person he was talking to must've been Axel.

This Axel guy came out of the hallway in front of Roxas, the shadows gently lifted from his face, revealing his red hair, green eyes, and long figure. It was the guy who had saved me. Roxas stepped so that I could see him. His hair was brown and his eyes were an icy blue. He stepped closer to Axel and they started talking inaudibly.

Roxas must've been telling Axel about me.

A smirk formed across Axel's face and he nodded.

Uh oh.

A pair of charkams appeared in Axel's hands. He slowly walked his way past Roxas and towards me, spinning his charkams in a practiced rhythm. Roxas followed behind, preparing to summon his weapon if necessary.

"Hell-ooooo." Axel echoed down the long hallway, "Come on out, we won't hurt you." he teased.

"Axel, she's not an animal." Roxas informed.

"I know, it just...draws them out of hiding." Axel said mockingly. Roxas sighed and their hunt continued.


	8. Chapter 8: Flaming Weapons

_Chapter 8: Flaming Weapons_

"Come on out." Axel said dramatically.

I didn't know what to. I was confused with all that had happened, and going through this castle made my brain hurt. I could go and hand myself in, but that would break my pride. I could run the other way, but somebody would surely catch me. I could stay were I was and let Axel and Roxas capture me. I smiled as my final option hit my head.

I could fight.

I could hear the men getting closer to my guardian gargoyle. When Axel helped me on the balcony, I could tell that he was strong, and had an unusually high body temperature. Knowing he was strong was a good advantage for me, even if he said I was heavy, he lifted me with ease. But why he had a high body temperature confused me. Perhaps he was sick. But if he was sick, and he still lifted me like he did, then he was extremely strong.

"Come on." Axel spoke, "If you come out, we'll go easier on you."

I summoned my Wishgranter. It was now or never. I hid the blade behind my back and stepped out from behind the gargoyle. The men looked amazed.

"Wow, it worked!" Roxas laughed. Axel had a grin on that told me he had other intentions then just leading me to a dungeon. He wanted a fight.

And I'd give him that wish.

Axel started to expertly twirl his charkams, showing off his skill and years of practice.

"Look who decided to show." Axel mocked.

"I'm sorry for hiding, I promise I won't do it again." I said trying to play innocent.

"I'll hold you to it."

With that Axel threw his charkams at me. I blocked them with my hidden Wishgranter and ran at Axel. He ran at me and we clashed. He hit me, then I hit him. He blocked, then I blocked. We were evenly matched. If anyone was watching (which I know there was Roxas), it'd look like we were doing the tango.

After ten minutes of useless battling Axel and I stood twenty feet apart, out of breath, looking at each other.

"You're pretty good." Axel laughed.

"And you are too." I replied.

"Enough of this screwing around. Let's get down to business."

I looked at Axel with a confused look and all he did was smile. He jumped back and started floating in the air. He held his hands out to the side and his charkams started spinning and caught on fire. He threw them at me one after another.

"Oh shit." I said and ran towards the flaming weapons. Inches away from them, I jumped over the charkams and lunged at the smiling Axel, with no protection, he was wide open. However, he didn't look worried. He stepped out of the way and motioned behind me. I turned around and seen a blur of red. A sharp pain was on the back of my head and back. And then I blacked out, being caught by a pair of warm arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Itsy Bitsy Spider

_Chapter 9: Itsy Bitsy Spider_

"Kai-" a little boy's voice said being cut off by a flash of light. "I'll find you, I'll never let go!"

"I know you will!" a little girl's voice answered.

White light was all around me with random outburst of voices that were incomprehensible.

A man with long white hair and orange eyes appeared before me. He was topless and was reaching his arm out towards something invisible to my eyes. He seemed badly wounded.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me, with the power of darkness!" the man spoke. The same little boy's voice spoke up, sounding certain. The little boy was wearing a weird red and white outfit with really big yellow shoes. The strangest thing though, is that his face was blurry, like a person who wanted to remain anonymous.

"You're wrong!" the little boy spoke, "I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts… is light!"

White light once again surrounded me.

I awoke with a high-pitched scream. I sat straight up and looked around seeing Sai'x dancing around like a fool and looking at the ground, screaming his lungs off.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I looked in the doorway of the room I was in and seen

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx rolling around on the floor laughing.

Sai'x ran over to the bed I was lying on and jumped on it with a huge belly flop. I quickly got off the bed and looked at Sai'x hyperventilate.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I screamed at him. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx laughed harder.

"You damn fools! I'll get you for this!" Sai'x swore as he deteriorated into a black portal.

The three men stopped for a minute and looked at each other, then me and had another out burst of laughs.

"What did you do?" I asked. They continued laughing. Getting fed up, I walked over to Axel and grasped him by his collar, then pinned him against the doorframe.

"A little touchy, are we?" Axel said with a smirk.

"You wish. Now tell me what you did. Did it evolve me?" I asked pinning him harder.

Axel grabbed hold of my shoulders and with a smirk, easily threw me to the other side of the doorframe. He pinned me there, leaning his muscular body against my scrawny one. Not only did he have warm hands, but a warm body too. The force of my back hitting the doorframe sent waves of tremendous pain throughout my body. I gasped and Axel gave another one of his sly smirks.

"Get off me!" I yelled, struggling against the strong body holding me down. Axel leaned in closer only two inches from my face and looked into my eyes. I stopped struggling. Those eyes.. they were.. memorizing. So beautiful and mysterious. I could stare at them forever.

Axel burst out laughing. He got off me and I fell to the ground (he was holding my body up with his). Roxas and Demyx joined Axel in his laughing rampage.

"Dude, you seriously have to teach me how to do that!" Demyx said in between chuckles.

Roxas held his hand out to help me up. I ignored him and got up on my own.

"Do what? And you still didn't tell me what you did to Sai'x!" I asked confused.

"We put a fake spider on the ground and tied a string to it. Then when Sai'x came to check on you, we made both of them do a little dance!" Demyx said. The three men started laughing again with the memory of Sai'x dancing.

"Whatever." I said looking around the room. It was a plain room with maroon walls. The ceiling and wall border were both a cream color. The floor was wood. There was also a bed leaning against the south wall, about a queen size. It had a maroon comforter on it with an imprint from where I slept and from when Sai'x attacked me. There was a door on either side of the room, plus the one that Axel pinned me on.

"This is your room." Roxas said.

"It's pretty." I replied.

"You can decorate it yourself." Roxas said.

"Yeah, you should see Axel's room." Demyx piped in.

"Hmm, maybe she will see it one day." Axel smirked with a wink.

Ignoring Axel's comment I went to the door on the east side of the room. It was a closet filled with the black robes that everyone was wearing. It was also filled with some other clothes like jeans and shirts. Then in the back there was a few formal dresses. I grabbed for a long black dress with red flames coming up from the bottom and wrapping around the waist. The back was bare and it tied around the neck with transparent long sleeves. It was gorgeous.

"Thought you would like that one." Axel said.

"Dinner is in half an hour. I'll be here in 25 minutes to bring you there." Demyx piped in.

"Okay." I agreed.

"See you later Ara!" Roxas said slapping me on the shoulder. When he touched me, there was a small spark and we both went flying through the air and landed with a thud on the ground.

"What the hell?" Axel asked confused.

Roxas and I both got up and stared at each other.

"That was strange." Roxas said, breathing heavily.

"Yes it was." I replied.

Then a flash of light appeared and Roxas was holding a Keyblade.

My eyes opened wide in surprise. How could this be? There were only four Keyblade bearers. How could there be five?

"Why did this appear?" Roxas asked himself, then he put his weapon away.

The surprise must have been plastered on my face.

"You okay Ara?" Axel asked.

"Uh, yea." I replied in a daze.

Another flash of light appeared, and I knew what would come out this time. I fought the urge for my Keyblade to come out and summoned my Wishgranter.

I chuckled. "Maybe destiny wants us to fight?"

"Maybe!" Roxas laughed.

After some useless laughing, Roxas and Axel left. I took a shower and put on one of the black robes. It formed itself around my body. Exposing every one of my curves (which wasn't many). I looked in the mirror and admitted to myself that I looked really good.

"Drop dead gorgeous." I whispered to myself.

There was a knock at the door. I shut off the bathroom light and headed to the night's convention.


End file.
